


A detenção de Hermione

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naughtiness, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quem diria? Hermione Granger acabou em detenção!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A detenção de Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: A inspiração da fic veio de uma história de Ptyx e de uma série de uma autora chamada Minx  
> Agradecimentos: Jana betou! Ela não é demais?  
> Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

 

**A detenção de Hermione**

 

 

 

A aluna entrou timidamente na sala de Poções, ligeiramente temerosa. Era uma situação inédita para ela, uma que ela jamais tinha imaginado que poderia viver.

 

O Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape, viu a moça entrar e abriu um sorriso predatório, agitando os longos mantos negros.

 

— Srta. Sabe-Tudo Hermione Granger em pessoa, quem diria? Acabou na detenção. Tsk, tsk.

 

Ela não respondeu, baixando os olhos, envergonhada. Sentia-se estranha por cumprir detenção; era como se fosse uma declaração de rebeldia, um desafio declarado ao professor mais temido da escola. Seu crime tinha sido responder uma pergunta feita por Snape. Como sempre, ele tinha considerado que Hermione falara fora de ordem e essa "conduta contumaz precisava ser disciplinada".

 

— O que o senhor quer que eu faça?

 

Ele a circulou em silêncio, como que calculando seu próximo movimento cuidadosamente. Os olhos impossivelmente negros cintilavam sem se desviarem dela.

 

— Estive pensando. Não desejo que essa atitude indisciplinada se torne habitual como seu amigo Potter. Nesse ensejo, pretendo cortar o mal pela raiz. Mencionei o caso ao diretor e ele concordou em tomar medidas especiais no seu caso — Snape puxou a cadeira de trás de sua escrivaninha para o meio da sala e sentou-se.

 

— M-medidas especiais? — Hermione não queria nem pensar o que aquilo queria dizer.

 

— Para evitar que a senhorita se torne outro caso perdido, a exemplo de seu amigo, eu estou autorizado a usar métodos alternativos. Quero que se deite no meu colo, e erga sua saia, por favor.

 

A moça sufocou uma exclamação:

 

— Q-quê?... Mas... mas...

 

— Não discuta, menina, ou sua punição será ainda mais severa!

 

— Não pode fazer isso!... Vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore!

 

— Menina tola, eu já mencionei que tenho a autorização do diretor para usar o que for preciso a fim de evitar novas transgressões — Deu um tapinha na perna. — Agora venha para cá.

 

Vermelha, relutante, ela obedeceu, sentindo todo tipo estranho de reação no seu corpo. Estava envergonhada, mas havia algo mais. Ela se posicionou sobre as pernas dele. Nunca antes estivera tão próxima de Snape e podia sentir os aromas de ingredientes de poções nele.

 

— Erga a saia — insistiu ele.

 

Trêmula, Hermione puxou a roupa para a cintura, expondo sua calcinha cor-de-rosa e sua pele muito pálida e perfeita. Seu coração estava acelerado: ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, que estivesse tão exposta.

 

— Gostaria de dizer que isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, mas ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade. Espero que isso a faça entender o quanto antes que rebeldia não será tolerada. Entendeu?

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

WHACK!

 

A primeira palmada produziu um som alto, estridente, e Hermione soltou um grito de dor e de surpresa.

 

— Silêncio, ou sua punição será aumentada.

 

— D-desculpe, senhor.

 

Nova palmada, e Hermione segurou o grito. E mais outra palmada. E outra. E ainda mais uma. Snape exercia força, e ela imaginava que suas nádegas deveriam estar rosadas, àquela altura. Contudo, algo estranho se passava com a sabe-tudo de Gryffindor: de algum modo, aquilo tudo de repente lhe parecia sensual e excitante, embora dolorido. Para sua surpresa, aquilo produzia nela um erotismo inesperado, a bunda quente a fazendo gemer por outros motivos além de dor.

 

— Eu pedi silêncio — ríspido.

 

Ela nem tinha reparado que estava gemendo. E certamente não era de dor.

 

— Desculpe, professor.

 

Snape deu mais duas palmadas, e Hermione sentiu uma dose de lascívia a adentrar seu corpo. Só de pensar que ele a estava excitando com suas palmadas, suas mãos a tocarem sua bunda, Hermione estremeceu, umedecendo-se. Quando ele parou, ela sentiu as nádegas ardentes em mais de um sentido. Imaginou-as rosadas, a mão de Snape acariciando-as como um bálsamo.

 

— Tire a calcinha — ela hesitou. — Agora!

 

Desajeitada, Hermione se contorceu para se livrar da roupa ainda debruçada sobre as pernas de Snape, sentindo-se ainda mais exposta, aberta, sua intimidade à mercê daquele homem. Ela se sentia impotente, e por algum motivo, isso a excitava.

 

Hermione se sentia uma depravada.

 

De repente, o impensável aconteceu: Snape pôs as mãos entre as pernas dela, verificando com os dedos a umidade em suas partes íntimas. Hermione deu um pulo, o corpo inteiro aceso.

 

— Como eu desconfiava: está toda molhadinha. Isso significa que a senhorita está gostando de sua punição. Ela lhe dá prazer. Ora, parece que terei que usar métodos ainda mais persuasivos para puni-la. De joelhos.

 

Impossivelmente vermelha, Hermione tentou dizer:

 

— P-professor, eu...

 

— Calada! Agora ponha-se de joelhos.

 

Snape não estava brincando.

 

Hermione já tinha ouvido falar do célebre castigo de fazer o aluno ficar de joelhos sobre grãos de milho, mas por algum motivo ela não achou que essa fosse a intenção de Snape.

 

Não era.

 

Mal ela se pôs de joelhos no chão, Snape se postou bem em frente a ela, as calças abertas. A apenas centímetros de seu rosto, Hermione viu-se de frente a uma impressionante ereção, pulsante, exalando um cheiro almiscarado e misterioso. Arregalou os olhos, voltando-os para cima e olhando o rosto de Snape. Este trazia um sorriso malicioso:

 

— Então? Preciso lhe dizer o que fazer?

 

Oh, Merlin.

 

Ela devia protestar. Ela devia ficar chocada. Ela deveria sentir repulsa. Mas, depravada que era, garota pervertida, Hermione não pôde evitar que sua boca se enchesse d'água e que seu âmago se inflasse de volúpia. Ela mal podia acreditar em sua própria reação: ela salivava diante da masculinidade exposta de Snape — e que impressionante era!...

 

Portanto, ela aproximou o rosto do pênis ereto e gotejante e inspirou o cheiro que a deixou ainda mais úmida entre as pernas. Seu sangue fugia do resto do corpo e se concentrava em seu sexo. Sem hesitar, ela pressionou os lábios contra a glande, sentindo a pele macia e quente.

 

Com a mão, envolveu a base do pênis e abriu a boca para receber a coluna vibrante, com a textura de aço envolvido em veludo. O gosto a excitou ainda mais, e ela fechou os lábios, pressionando. Snape soltou um som da garganta e sentiu a vibração desse som repercutir diretamente nas suas partes mais íntimas, umedecendo-a.

 

Arrebatada, Hermione se dedicou à atividade com ardor, deslizando os lábios para cima e para baixo, lambendo a pontinha e sentindo o líquido acre em sua língua, sugando o máximo que conseguia abocanhar. Sem parar o que fazia, ergueu o olhar para Snape, e impressionou-se.

 

O rosto normalmente controlado do Mestre de Poções era um retrato de sedução, uma expressão de enlevamento nos olhos que não paravam de encará-la, cheios de uma fome insaciável. O olhar dele fez Hermione sentir o clitóris inchar e pulsar, e a umidade era tamanha que estava escorrendo pela perna.

 

Totalmente enlouquecida, ela passou a chupar com força, intenta em fazer o rosto assumir o êxtase total, a entrega inevitável. Ela estava perto de conseguir o que queria.

 

Mas de repente, ele deu um passo para trás, separando-se dela. Ainda faminta, Hermione sentiu a perda do órgão, e soltou um som de desapontamento.

 

Snape a pôs de pé e, esfogueado, retirou-lhe as vestes de aluna, ordenando:

 

— Na escrivaninha!...

 

Afoita, Hermione subiu na mesa, abrindo as pernas e puxando-o para si, enlouquecida. Mas Snape a virou de bruços e ela se deitou sobre a mesa, a bunda mais uma vez exposta, ainda rosada e dolorida. Sem sutilezas, Snape puxou-a pela cintura e introduziu um dedo dentro de sua feminilidade encharcada. Hermione sibilou de prazer, os olhos revirando.

 

— Ah, está pronta para mim... — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. — Agora você vai aprender uma lição, mocinha...

 

Agarrando-a pelos quadris sem a menor gentileza, ele se enterrou dentro dela de uma só vez, e Hermione perdeu o fôlego, soltando um som estrangulado.

 

— Ahhh — fez ele, igualmente estrangulado. — Gostosa... Apertadinha...

 

Com um movimento de quadris, ele recuou só um pouco para em seguida se enfiar ainda mais fundo. Hermione sentia suas paredes vaginais se esticando para recebê-lo todo dentro de si, e mais, e mais.

 

Snape logo encontrou um ritmo forte e acelerado, e ela tentava responder à altura, tão excitada quanto ele, seu corpo ardente diante da cópula frenética. Nunca Hermione se sentira tão completa, tão desejada, tão fêmea, quanto ao ser possuída de maneira tão básica e primária pelo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

 

Ele arrancava dela sensações que jamais pensara em abrigar, e ela descobria em seu corpo coisas que nunca suspeitou existirem. Com as mãos, ele massageou-lhe os seios com vigor, e ela passou a gritar de prazer, sem se importar com quem poderia ouvi-los.

 

Para surpresa de Hermione, o ritmo se acelerava ainda mais, e de repente, ele enfiou um dedo no orifício de sua bunda. A sensação foi tão intensa que ela explodiu em gozo, o corpo inteiro espasmando, um grito gutural inarticulado irrompendo do fundo do seu ser.

 

Ela mal tinha voltado a seus sentidos quando sentiu Snape ficar rígido, despejando dentro dela sua semente enquanto estremecia, também soltando um urro que deixou Hermione arrepiada.

 

Os dois permaneceram alguns minutos ainda unidos, ofegantes, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de respiração. Snape a ajudou a erguer-se e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a lentamente, ambos saboreando a carícia.

 

— Machuquei você?

 

— Não — Hermione sorriu. — Isso passa logo. Sev, eu não imaginei que fosse ser tão intenso.

 

— Saiba que eu jamais pensei em fazer isso com qualquer estudante.

 

— Pois eu sempre imaginei isso quando era sua aluna — ela beijou o marido. — Depois que eu admiti meus sentimentos por você, eu não pensava em outra coisa. Tinha essas fantasias depravadas o tempo todo.

 

— Próxima vez será uma fantasia minha.

 

— Já tem algo em mente?

 

— Quero você em roupas mínimas — ele beijou-lhe o pescoço sensualmente. — Provocante. E eu a possuirei num beco escuro em Knockturn Alley.

 

— Sev! Você quer que eu me vista de prostituta?

 

— E das bem baratas, com meia arrastão e salto alto.

 

— Hum, isso vai exigir alguma produção. Mas se essa é sua fantasia...

 

— Sabe, eu tenho outras — ele deu um sorrisinho.

 

— Mas você é um pervertido!

 

— Posso ser, mas sou o seu pervertido. Só seu.

 

— Oh, Sev... Meu pervertido.

 

— Vamos voltar para os nossos aposentos que eu quero praticar mais algumas perversões.

 

Hermione sorriu, os olhinhos brilhando e acompanhou-o até os aposentos que ambos tinham nas masmorras de Hogwarts, imaginando que aquilo seria apenas o começo. E ela não fazia a mínima questão de ver o fim chegar.

 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
